fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Edge Kisaragi
Edge Kisaragi (端・キサラギ End Kisaragi), born Edward Kisaragi, is a Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. Appearance Edge’s most prominent feature is his long spiky silver hair with bangs that jut in the direction behind him and bangs that frame his face. He has cold, gray eyes, pale skin, and his body is toned and muscular. Popular with many women, Edge is ranked one of the top mages you want as your boyfriend. Edge also has a scar on his back that is rarely seen, caused from being tortured in his childhood. His member stamp is located on his back, silver in color, which covers his scar. Unlike almost all other characters, Edge does not consistently wear the same type of clothing, though he is often seen wearing the colors white, black, or grey. His clothes often have a “sleek” look and based on popular men’s fashion trends. Personality Edge has a straightforward and aloof nature, and is often seen as intimidating by others, yet he is a fiercely protective friend. He often tells others things directly yet he is not one to pick fights. When faced with hostility, he will not strike back without good reason. However, he doesn’t hold grudges, except those who’ve done truly horrible things to him. He is also shown to be a very brave person, willing to defend his allies at any cost, even with deadly injuries. This bravery is shown multiple times in the series. Edge has great pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. He is not afraid to defend the name of Fairy Tail against others, willing to fight them to prove a point. Throughout the years, he has developed a keen and strategic mind in battle. This is shown often as he analyzes his opponents to create a strategy to defeat them. However, despite Edge’s attitude, he is shown to be a humorous person, often cracking jokes in the guild. He also shows a passion for fashion, often appearing on the cover of magazines in Magnolia and has a large closet in his home. He is a loyal friend, refusing to join his old family and stay with Fairy Tail to fight them. It is also shown many times he has a prankster side to him, often trying to scare fellow guild members. History Hades commanded the Grimoire Heart Guild to gather eight orphans with powerful magic power to become of the greatest eight fighters of the guild. Edge was one of them,and these children would eventually become the Seven Kin of Purgatory. For the next few years, Hades each taught the children a branch of Lost Magic. Each child became one of Hades’s adopted children. He considered Edge a prodigy, mastering the magic within a year. During this time, Edge was Hades’s favorite child, and they shared a strong bond. Eventually, at the age of 11, the Grimoire Heart ship was ambushed by a rival magic guild. Although Grimoire Heart defeated them easily, Edge was kidnapped by their leader. Held hostage and tortured, it was during this time he realized the maliciousness of Grimoire Heart, thus he decided to not return to them. After a week as a hostage, Edge used his magic to escape, overwhelming his captors. He then wandered across Fiore for a month, eventually coming across Fairy Tail. He was then taken in as a member. During his early years in Fairy Tail, he was often the peacemaker of the group, breaking fights between Erza and Mirajane, and Natsu and Gray, and often played with Happy. Magic and Abilities Arc of the Demon '(悪魔の弧 ''Akuma No Ko): Edge uses Arc of the Demon, a type of Lost Magic where the user uses their body as a vessel of mythological creatures harnessed inside his body. Said to be a combination of Seith Magic and Take Over, Edge is noted for his ability to control the demons and the only known mage in the world who is able to use this type of magic. His prowess with it is well known throughout Fiore and has made him famous, even being feared by Dark Guilds. *'''Wicked Warrior (不正勇士 Fusei Yuushi): Edge becomes a demon, gaining a black leather jacket, black shirt underneath, black jeans, claws, and gray eagle wings, and metal boots. His defenses become notably frailer. He gains two twin pistols for weapons. **'Enhanced Speed': In this form, Edge can move at extremely quick speeds. **'Guns Magic' : This magic gives Edge the ability to shoot variations of black magic pistols with great proficiency. ***'Meteor Cannon' (隕石大砲 Inseki Taihou): Edge shoots small bullets of darkness at a rapid rate. ***'Death Cannon' (死大砲 Shi Taihou): Edge charges his gun, then shooting a tremendous shot. *'Black Knight' (黒い騎士 Kuroi Kishi): Edge becomes a demonic knight, gaining dark armor with black cloth, shoulder guards, and his face covered with a headpiece with three points and a visor lining. His weapon is a large claymore, however, his ability suffers greatly. **'Immense Defense': In this form, Edge’s defense increases by a large margin, able to survive powerful blasts and explosions with few wounds.